


A Demon's Taste

by PandoraButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Don't Ask, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, demon sebby, pedoish, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler





	A Demon's Taste

Do you know what a soul is like? What it feels like to take a soul? You see, people have the wrong idea about demons. We don't live off of souls. We don't need souls to live. No, it's more like the icing on the cake. The dessert after a dinner. It's the finishing touches of a hard earned corruption. To put in into simple terms: it's like spending so much time on a piece of art you've perfected then watching it hang in a museum. I've done that before. I met a man named Da Vinci. I gave him some ideas and watched as he turned them into 'art.' I whispered sweet nothings into the ears of Van Gogh and watched him go insane. 

Do you know what that's like? To watch a person wriggle and writhe in the agony you've caused? It is a pleasant feeling, isn't it? I think so. I know so. I am a demon. That's what demons do. We exist to bring out the worst in people. Because the worst ultimately leads you to do your best, don't you think? Well, even if you don't agree, I don't care what you think. I am simply stating the facts as I know them. I'm stating the truth as you refuse to see it. Now, I know it might be hard to believe the humble words of a demon, but, I can assure you that I never tell a lie. 

However, just because I do not tell lies...that in no way means I do not stretch the truth or omit minor details. At least I am not making up false tales. No? You don't agree? Well. I am truly sorry about your misguided opinions. I was very much hoping you might come to terms with the reality of the situation. It would make things a lot simpler for me if you did. Oh, please, do not become so full of yourself. Were you not paying attention when I stated that I do not care what you think? So. Get that look off your face and pay attention. I'm in the middle of explaining some very valuable information. Now. Where was I?

Oh, yes, souls. Souls are a delicacy. They are valuable to demon, not as an essential piece of survival, but more as a slice of pie. We become ever so satisfied when a perfectly pure individual turns themselves into a delectable disgrace. Much like that of a carpenter staring at their completed piece of furniture, or an architect looking at the finished building they've envisioned. Would you not say that those things are satisfying? Perhaps I should put it into simpler terms then. 

Alright. 

What about that moment when you put the final piece into the puzzle? Or complete a rubix cube? How about the time you finish writing an essay that you've been putting off for weeks? Or maybe even that moment you find extra fries in the bag? Is that not a wonderful experience? Taking a soul is much the same. 

(Oh, and please do not ask me how I know the existence of things outside the time in which I currently live. Demons can in no way tell the future. I just have an incredible ability that allows me to read minds when the time is right. I do apologize for looking into yours. Well, I am apologizing but do not misunderstand me, I am honestly not sorry that I did. Dear child, please, you have more perverse thoughts than I and I'm a demon. I'm only trying to pick little tidbits of your mind so that I might better explain myself to you. I am disappointed in your lack of understanding, so, this is the only way I can complete what I have set out to do.)

Now, I'd like you to imagine, for a moment, the delight I experienced when I first laid eyes upon the boy known as Ciel Phantomhive. I must admit that although I have traversed this planet for a multitude of years, this boy was unlike any other that I had seen prior. He was perfectly helpless. Beautifully empty. Even though he had been brutally crushed beyond a doubt, I couldn't help myself from wishing to corrupt him further. His soul was a color I didn't even know existed and his mind was ready for the taking. He summoned me. He called for me. I'm just lucky enough that another demon didn't take him before I arrived. We do, in my humble opinion, share a bond in which no normal explanations can explain. He was a diamond waiting to be turned into jewelry. A boy wishing for a shoulder to cry on. 

Even if such a shoulder was a demon's. 

With his scrawny arms begging for my assistance, I laughed, like all good demons do. I laughed in his face and the noise resounded off the walls. The cage he was in was but a cage. It wasn't even locked. Was he that far gone? That he couldn't notice such things? Poor child. Don't worry. I will set you free from the prison you have locked yourself in. I will give you the freedom you so desperately desire. All for the small price of your soul. What do you think? Is it worth it? Would you sell your soul for a simple wish like that? I can assure you, people have sold their souls for less. Such a shame that you humans do not see the worth of your own souls. I suppose, the chicken doesn't understand the beauty of its meat; likewise the human doesn't understand the taste in its soul. 

"Kill them," he requested. 

"Kill who?" I answered. I knew exactly who. He wanted me to kill everyone in this room. I could see that much by just looking into those poor dead eyes of his. He wanted vengeance. He wanted revenge. He wanted all of these humans to die, even the innocent, because he was just that bloodthirsty. 

"Kill them all," he stated. I walked over to him, my shoes clanging on the stone floor, he didn't seem afraid. Well, he tried not to seem afraid. Who wouldn't be afraid if they had just called a monster to service them? I knelt down to his level. I looked him in the eyes. I smiled. I grinned. He stared at me, trying to keep himself from crying, and frowned. 

"I'd love to kill them all, for you, my dear, but it will cost you," I say. My eyes are glimmering in the darkness I have caused. He nods in understanding, but, I wonder, does he really understand the words I have just stated? Humans rarely do. 

"I don't have anything to give," he replied. Oh, but you do, you have your soul. Humans don't ever think to sell their soul. Such a shame that I must always remind them. 

I grab his face through the bars of the cage. I smile down at him. He stares up at me, "for now," I begin, "your body will suffice." I could hardly help myself from wanting to eat him in this very moment. I am a gentlemanly demon, or, I'd like to think so. Business before pleasure. I must do as he wishes first, so that he may trust me, then, I'll feast. 

I stand up and distance myself from the cage. I grab anything, doesn't matter what it is, and use it as a weapon. I laugh while I kill. I smile while they die. These meaningless people. These worthless souls. They are nothing compared to the one in which I will consume. All in due time, I remind myself, I can perfect him in time with his needless revenge. Don't get too excited. You might become aroused. Oh, too late. I must admit that it has been a while since something has excited me so. I can barely contain myself. I want to ravish him, to relish him, to consume his thoughts. Ah, could this be love? Dear me. Is it possible for such a creature as myself to love? I didn't think it true. Love at first sight no less. So, it must be lust instead. Yes. That's it. Lust.

"You're a demon," I hear him whisper. He has just watched me commit murder over and over again, has he just now realized the mistake he has made? Poor thing. You should have already known. Yes. I am a demon. And you are a human. Coincidence? I think not.

"Am I the demon? You're the one who ordered me to do this, did you forget?" I say, as I drop the last body. The blood spills from it, as it does from the others, and I find myself walking in a pile of corpses. Did you know that heels were originally worn by men? I find them quite easy to move around in. I must say, that heels make it a lot simpler to walk around on floor filled with dead bodies. I don't have to worry about the edges of my pants getting covered in blood. But with the amount of dead people here, I might need to reconsider why I wear heels. 

"I did not tell you to enjoy it..." the boy was continuing to speak in a soft whisper. He must be horrified. I'm not that scary. Ha! Says the one who just killed a number of people. So, I am scary, I admit it. That is no reason for him to fear me. I'm not going to kill him, not yet. I walk over to the cage, I break it, to smithereens, and I stare at him. I kneel before him and take his hand. He is shaking in his skin. Cute. Very cute. I kiss the back of his hand and stare into his eyes before standing up. I silently question what he wishes to do with me. Did he sell his soul for just a murder spree? No. I know he didn't. He wants something more...if he didn't I wouldn't be so enthralled. 

"Tell me, what is it that you specifically want from me?" I say. I wrap my hand around his and pull, forcing him to stumble into my arms. There is nothing to be afraid of. I'm just going to torture you with pleasure. That is how I wish to form a contract with you, since, it is quite likely you'll never show yourself to be so vulnerable in front of me again. 

"I want you to help me find the people who destroyed my parents. I want you to help me kill the people who have started this cult."

"Is that all?"

"That's all," he begins, "you'll have to become by butler to do it. I need to earn my title once more. I need to keep running the company my father was stolen from. Surely, that shouldn't be too much trouble. You are a demon, no?" he smirks. This brat. I love him already. He is annoying but he has a charm of his own. 

I lean down to whisper into his ear. He doesn't flinch. I suppose that means he is getting used to me, that's nice. "Do you want to see what I'm about to do to you? Or would you rather close your eyes?"

It would seem he doesn't understand my meaning. That's fine. You don't need to. Oh? Are you blushing? I haven't even started yet. I suppose I was wrong about you not understanding my meaning. Hm, this is a one time thing though. Don't worry. This is just how I wish to seal our contract. Would it be easier for you if I told you it was necessary? That this was how all demons made a deal? That would be a lie, however, and I have made it clear I do not lie. 

"I have made my decision," he states, "I will not back down by closing my eyes. You're a demon. I should've known it would be something like this," he lets out a sigh. Hm, I have a feeling he does believe all demons do this to seal a contract. I didn't even have to stretch the truth. He is so willing to bathe in darkness. Well, after living like he has for the past few days, I'm sure anyone would be willing. Don't worry. I'll bathe you in my own darkness. I'll cleanse you from the marks they have left, and then, I'll make my own. 

I pick up his frail body and place him on the alter in a sitting position. Was this what they planned to sacrifice you on? Well. It would seem you're doing a fine job of sacrificing yourself to me on your own. Thank you. I appreciate it greatly. I take of his rag of a shirt and leave him fully exposed. Such a small body. Such a small human. You are a child, but that means nothing to me. I'm a demon. I'm not blessed with morals like you humans are. I do what I wish. What you humans call wrong, I say is perfectly right.

I lick my lips and take on a more human form. He shivers as I caress his small body. I make sure to run my hands along every inch. I will leave nothing untouched. You are mine now. You belong to me, and, in a few hours, I'll do your every wish. How does that sound? Sounds appealing, doesn't it? Good. That's what you've requested. I shall be sure to fulfill it to the best of my ability. After all, what kind of demon would I be? If I couldn't do at least that much?

"You're a perverted old man," he attempts to say. His mouth can't even form a sentence properly. I am touching you in all the right places. Isn't that nice? Even though you try to act tough and refuse with words, your body is reacting differently. You aren't even putting up much of a fight. Are you truly against me? I doubt that. Perhaps you are just tolerating me since you need me so badly. Hm. I can't decide what the truth is, nor do I care. 

"Do you have a lover? Feel free to close your eyes and imagine I'm them," I say. I know he doesn't. A human of his age probably hasn't even thought of the word 'love.' I want to torment him. He wishes to refuse what he so obviously enjoys. Go ahead. Close your eyes. It will not change the situation you've brought upon yourself. You didn't have to barter with a demon. That was all your decision. You could've just died. Like all humans do. Death comes and death goes. But no, you prolonged your death by calling me. Even though, I will be the one to give it to you in the end. 

"My only lover is the demon before me," his head cocks to the side and he smirks, "the past is irrelevant. I'm a new Ciel Phantomhive." He places his hand on my bare chest and begins to move it along my body. What are you doing? If you wish to seduce me, let me assure you, that you already have. 

"Kiss me," he orders. Kiss you? Why? I have no reason to refuse. I spread his legs apart and kneel down. I kiss his inner thigh. That wasn't what you wished for, was it? Next time be a little more clear. Demons love loopholes, you know that, don't you? 

"Suck me," he orders again. My, my, you do love being in charge, don't you? I leave a trail of kisses as I maneuver closer to his member. I tease him by blowing instead of taking it into my mouth. He frowns. I start with the tip, slowly circling it with my tongue. He frowns again. Such a picky child. So impatient. Haven't you ever heard of foreplay? His face heats up as I continue. He moans. He drools. Eventually he cannot stand the actions I am performing and places his hand on my head, forcing it down so that I may place more of him in my mouth. Perverted fool. He tugs on my hair and buckles his hips slightly. Oh? You really do love my mouth far too much. He releases himself in my throat. I suppose that is better than on my face. I don't enjoy the taste. Quite disgusting.

He leans back on the strange alter and begins to suck on his fingers. My, my, where did you learn such things? He sucks on them to make them good and wet before fingering himself. He watches my expression. He is no doubt wondering if I am turned on or if I even enjoy what I see. Do you think I'd find satisfaction in watching you play with yourself?

Well.

You're not wrong. 

Such a soul as yourself is quite satisfying to see.

"Fuck me," is his final order. I was going to anyway, whether you wanted me to or not. This is for the contract. This is for our bond. Don't expect such services in the future. I will only submit to my temptation once. I'd rather leave the rest for when I take your soul. Although, I must admit, that your body is quite enjoyable. I imagine you are quite tight. Are you a virgin? You must be. I am still finding it hard to believe you know the meaning of the word 'love' or even 'woman.'

I move closer to him, he wraps his legs around my waist. Just how badly do you desire this? Just a few minutes ago you called me a perverted old man. So, what does that make you? Only the tip is inside his entrance and he is already hard. He lets out a most satisfying moan as his head falls to the side. 

"I want you inside me," he states. I can deduce that on my own, Ciel. I do not need you telling me. 

"Do you now?" I feign ignorance. 

"Just fuck me already and be done with it," he looks at me, "or are you too scared you can't satisfy a boy like me? Has it been a while, old man? Are you not confident in your abilities to fuck someone senseless?" I do not appreciate the tone he has taken. I insert myself all the way and yells out in pain. I am not a sadist, but, I do take pleasure in this. I thrust in once more and he yells out again. A few more times and you'll be feeling pleasure. I can assure you of that much.

Harder. He calls out. Faster. He begs. I'm enjoying this far more than I should. I don't moan, no, he does quite enough of that, but I do grunt a bit here and there. I don't have nearly enough self control at the moment to keep myself from doing at least that much. He laughs. He laughs at how much he is enjoying himself and how much sweat has left his body. He laughs at how hot he is and how attractive he finds me. I do not laugh with him. I just continue to enjoy the body he has so readily offered me. 

When the time comes and I appear ready to release, I question whether or not I should release inside him. I reach the conclusion that I should not, but, the moment I am about to pull out he grabs my hips and stares. You are such a greedy child. If you insist, I shall remain, it does not bother me in the slightest.

His back arches as he lets out a number of noises complete with various expressions. He already came multiple times in the past, and yet, he finds enough semen within himself to come again. Such a horny boy. It wouldn't be nearly this fun if he wasn't, so, who am I to complain?

While he is still consumed by his ecstasy, I place my left hand over his right eye. I smile as I mark him. He is soon brought back to reality and screams out at the top of his lungs. He grabs my hand and begs me to remove it. The truth of the situation soon becomes known. He has sold his soul. He has experienced sexual relations with a demon. He looks so helpless, so lost, so hurt. His nails dig into my flesh as his eye bleeds from the mark I am forming. This place will make our bond the strongest, although, it also hurts the most.

Such like a demon to pleasure you only to harm you. You should have considered more carefully what you do with your soul. Now we are both in a bond you can never break free from. I will mold your soul, Ciel Phantomhive, and I will corrupt it only to take it. He can't do anything about that now. 

Apologies, my dear boy, but you were the one that summoned me. 

Think twice before you call out to the darkness, because, sometimes, the darkness might just call out to you. After all, a demon does have peculiar taste. Wouldn't you agree?


End file.
